s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
S4 League
S4 League (Korean: S4리그) is a third person shooter multiplayer game developed by Pentavision and published by Neowiz Games in 2007. It was published in Korea by Neowiz Games, Europe and North America by ProSiebenSat.1 Games, Thailand by AsiaSoft, Taiwan by WANKA Interactive Entertainment, Japan by GameOn Studio and Indonesia by LYTO Games. The game's title, S4, stands for S'tylish (the characters costumes), e'''S'per'' (for the supernatural abilities the characters possess), S'''hooting (the game's weapons), and ''S'ports (Due to the games' sports-like game modes). Gameplay Default game settings make S4 League a third-person shooter. Altering the camera position can bring the experience from the game closer to that from a first-person shooter. To play games, registered players have to log–with the game client installed–into the servers provided by the S4 League publisher. The playerbase gets separated into "servers" (alaplaya publisher has language labeled servers), and–subsequently–"channels" which may have restrictions such as based on player character level. Clan system and "channels" for clan vs clan matches are available. Once in a "channel", players can create rooms that define the game mode and limitations. When enough players join the room and declare themselves ready, the game can be started. Maximum number of players in a match is 16. Majority of the game modes are competitive, though win or loss doesn't have much impact on experience points or in-game currency gains. Few weapons being an exception, no friendly fire is possible. Some of the lower character levels, when attained, unlock emotes and clothes-equipment available for use. Game modes Death Match Abbreviated as DM, Team Deathmatch focuses on pure elimination, with each team allowed up to 6 players. Both teams must attempt to accumulate as many "dominations" as they can within the time limit, if not the maximum points required to win. A simple Gametype present in many games, this would be the best starting ground for aspiring S4 atheletes. Touchdown S4's approach to a Capture-the-Flag mode, Touchdown (or TD) requires players to take the Fumbi from the center of the map, and deliver it to the opponents' goal. TD requires the most teamwork of the three modes. This is the title S4 gameplay type, and would be a decent starting place for newer players. The intense teamwork required may be a bit of a putoff however. Chaser Mode The newest game mode, Chaser pits one player against the rest. The Chaser is randomly chosen, and a skeleton warrior will become their "guardian", giving them enhanced power and damage resistance. It is up to the other players to either work together to take the Chaser down, or attempt to run away while time winds down. The Chaser receives bonus points if he eliminates the target player (the highest ranked living player), and players receive bonus points if they do substantial damage to the Chaser and manage to survive the round. Players can buy "Virus's" that change the look of the Guardian and also the bonuses a chaser recieves. These are bought with AP and also affect how often a given player becomes a chaser. Arcade Mode The newest game type, Players compete against hordes of Computer Controlled enemies in a ongoing storyline. Players get PEN upon completion of single missions, and when a player finishes a chapter, they recieve bonus Chips that can be slotted into clothing or weapons. This is a good starting mode for new players, although it doesn't have good AI. It's recommended to play with co-op as playing solo is hard especially on Stage 7. Player will get Arcade Capsule after completing the Arcade Mode. Battle Royal Consisting of Free For All - Death Match, where every player fends for themselves. There are no teams, and no limits. Places up to 12 players up against one another to fight for a set amount of points or until the time runs out. A target also appears on the highest scoring player as the match progresses. The player that kills the marked player is rewarded with more points for the kill. Currently, there are only 2 maps. Captain Mode In '''''Captain mode the deathmatch-like game is split into rounds. Players start the round with increased hit-points and are termed "captains". The objective of the round is to eliminate opposing team "captains", while preserving own team ones. Until the next round starts, a once-killed "captain" respawns as a non-"captain", with standard hit-points and the ability to detect opposing team "captains". Siege Mode Siege mode is a team based mode where both teams have to capture 3 points scature around the map. There are currently 2 maps available for this mode. During the gameplay drops will be found across the map the will serve benefits to your character such as bonus pen and also attack increases. 'Character equipment, virtual goods' Up to three characters can be created, the characters share the level, nickname and inventory associated with the game account. A character should have from one to three different weapons and one "skill" equipped to participate in a game match. During the half-time short break available in Deathmatch and Touchdown modes, players can switch from one of the game account character to another (for example to a character equipped with another set of weapons). A number of clothing elements can be purchased and equipped. These items serve to alter character appearance and to impart bonuses, such as additional offense or defense. Weapons differ in their appearance, bullet spray patterns, damage, clip size, speed, etc. A number of weapons fall under the category of melee (such as swords, dagger). "Skills" are an assortment of special equipment and are player-activated or constantly active during actual matches (examples: invisibility; additional maximum hit points). Activated "skills", as well as acrobatic special moves wall jumping, running, etc), spend points from a regenerating but limited "SP" pool, which is also affected by certain game modes rules. The equipment is purchased for in-game currency earned by participating in matches. Real-world currency micropayments serve to purchase of special currency, exclusively from the game service provider. This special currency is spent to purchase a wider variety of character equipment, including that with bonuses of otherwise unattainable level. No inter-account transfers of currencies and equipment is possible. PlayStation Portable version A special version of the game called S4 Portable is in the works for the PlayStation Portable game system since 2008. However, since nothing has been announced, the normal speculation is that it has been canceled. Original Sountrack Gallery Artworks Lock Away set.jpg|Artwork of Lock Away Set Layerd set.jpg|Artwork of Layerd Set GM Set.jpg|Artwork of Game Master Set Gambler set.jpg|Artwork of Gambler Set Floral set.jpg|Artwork of Floral Set Eastern Girl Set.jpg|Artwork of Eastern Set DJ set.jpg|Artwork of DJ Set CheckShieldM set.jpg|Artwork of Check Shield M Set Checkshield w set.jpg|Artwork of Check Shield W Set Champ set.jpg|Artwork of Champ Set Costume3.jpg|Artwork of a costume Costume2.jpg|Artwork of a costume Costume1.jpg|Artwork of a costume External links *S4 League Korea Website *S4 League Europe/North America Website *S4 League Thailand Website(Thai) *S4 League Taiwan Website(Chinese) *S4 League Japan Website(Japanese) *S4 League Indonesia Website(Indonesian) Category:Games